


Sabertooth Chronicles: Girl's Night Out

by Saya444



Series: Sabertooth Chronicles [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: In celebration of the anniversary of the day Sorano and Yukino were reunited, Minerva sets up a little girl's night out for the three of them at a night club. In her eyes, this means having all three of them get fucked by an endless wave of men paid to use and abuse them. It's going to be a long night.





	Sabertooth Chronicles: Girl's Night Out

Sabertooth Chronicles

Girl’s Night Out

“Oh yes, you two look very good.” Minerva said, hip cock as she looked over Sorano and Yukino with discerning eyes, a smile on her red lips as she took in their outfits. “Chin up, Yukino, no sense in getting shy now.”

“I know, but…does this dress have to show so much leg?” Yukino whined, looking down at her tight dress. Her left leg was bare from ankle to thigh, and the diamond shaped hole in the back of her dress left her back exposed.

All three Sabertooth mages were wearing qipao, but they were more of the sexualized variety that Minerva had on hand for special occasions such as this. Sorano wore a deep red qipao that matched her sister’s, except the slit left her right leg bare this time. Yukino’s dress was deep red and like Sorano’s, it hugged her body tightly around her breasts and waist. Minerva’s dress was the skimpiest; it was white and had a black flower pattern on it with slits on both sides that exposed her plump legs, and was made of thin enough material that her nipples and belly button could be seen through the fabric. In addition to that, Minerva had on a pair of black gloves and fishnet stockings.

You’re probably wondering why the girls are dressed up like this. Well, it’s because Minerva wanted to celebrate the one year anniversary of Sorano officially joining the Sabertooth guild and reuniting with her sister. Being a lover of the finer pleasures of life, she and the sisters wore the finest eastern dresses in her collection and brought them to a “Ladies Club” that she somehow knew and often frequented on special occasions. Which led to Minerva leading them to a large room that was completely dark with only a purple light shining down on them.

“Oh, are we getting the most expensive male stripper in this place?” Sorano asked, eyes widening eagerly as she thought of the lack of a “no touching” sign upon entering this place. She already had a feeling that this little outing was going to be erotic in some shape or form, but Minerva had a way of surprising her even now.

“No, that’s too mundane for beautiful mages like us.” Minerva said, shaking her head. “No, we’re going all in. Since this is such a special occasion for the two of you, I wanted to treat you to a little treat on me.”

She snapped her fingers and the multi-colored lights flipped on, and both of Minerva’s comrades took notice of their new companions.

The room, which was normally full of party-goers and such, was completely full of men. Lots of extremely muscular and fit men standing around them, eyes on the three women with a firmness that suddenly felt like something else. Especially as they began to approach, forming a tight circle around them that drew slowly in closer. Sorano and Yukino both looked to Minerva for an explanation of what was a pretty clear and obvious answer.

“We’re going to get fucked, girls. I’ve arranged for the three of us to take part in an orgy with some of the most virile and big dicked men this club has to offer. I think we’ve earned ourselves a bit of good hard fucking after what we’ve been through over the past year.” It was a bit jarring to hear Minerva speak about it so plainly, but the Agria sisters knew her well enough to know that she was serious about this. “And I’ve paid a hefty fee to get all these men here, so you two damn well better enjoy it.”

Yukino tried her best to keep from stiffening up in worry as the men drew closer. “M-Minerva, I’m all for celebrating but…”

“I’m game.” Sorano cut in, licking her lips hungrily. These guys were no trolls, but they were definitely what she liked in her men. “Come on, Yuki, let’s have some fun!”

“Yes, Yukino, fun.” Minerva smirked in wicked glee at the idea of just letting go and getting fucked as raw as possible. She had been planning this for a while now, it was just that this little girl’s night out was a way to get the ball rolling. “We’re going to have a lot of fun!”

Hands reached out all at once and grabbed at the women, and they all reacted in varying degrees of surprise (Yukino the most surprised) as they were tugged and groped at by muscular hands and greedy fingers. The men divided themselves into groups as they tugged the three mages to the floor. Minerva was the most excited to go down, with Sorano ready to accept the fun and Yukino mostly just knowing she had little choice but to follow the others’ lead. It was far too late to turn back now.

“Holy shit, that’s good.” Minerva groaned as a cock slammed into her, her body wound up and heaving under the shivering delight of the hard thrust into her tight pussy. She stared up with wide eyes at the man pumping inside her, his strong body moving I hard motions as every quick thrust brought him forward, urging him to pound into the tightness and the heat of her pussy. She begged for more, and the groaning man moved quicker, pushing into her as deep as he could.

She wrapped her stocking clad legs around his waist and laid back on the soft carpet to allow this sexy man to fuck her senseless. “That’s it, fuck me nice and hard!”

Over on her left, Sorano found herself tugged down into the lap of a man she didn’t hesitate to start riding, bouncing up and down on the cock as her ample chest heaved inside of her qipao. It was getting a lot of attention and she knew it, her smile broadening as she worked her way up and down the big dick without a care of her situation, giving into her own exciting feelings and perverse interests. The big dick between her legs that she was riding in determined motions was more than enough to satisfy her lustful urges, the thick girth spreading her wet folds like a worm burrowing through the earth.

She could see the men muttering and stroking themselves. They circled around her waiting eagerly for their turn, their eyes on her heaving, jiggling breasts that bounced inside her dress. She smirked and rolled her hips, pushing her large tits out to showcase them in their confines.

“Would you guys like it if I had my dress off?” She asked, and her only reply was a rush of excitement and cheers of their approval. Someone from behind snapped the neck of her dress off and that was all that needed to allow the top part of her dress to fall forward and allow her very plump chest to spill out, bouncing with more chaotic indulgence in all directions now as everything got a little more wicked and hot. “That’s much better now! I can already tell you guys like it more this way!”

While her sister was entertaining her group of men, Yukino was down on her hands and knees, a big dick slamming its way into her from behind. This was a more than she was ready for, and her body reacted with an aching heat born from her frustration and anxiousness at the amount of men waiting to have her. Her face was ready and sweaty as the man behind her gripped the slit of her dress and pumped himself into her hard from behind.

“She’s fucking tight.” Groaned the man behind her, whose hands gripped her hips tightly as he thrust deeply into her, to the point where her ass was pressed snugly into his lap. A man whose name she didn’t know was balls deep inside her, and she shivered from the aggression and confusion of the moment, the pure, raw sensations getting to her.

As much as she wanted to deny it, it felt good to Yukino, and that was what made her guilty. She wasn’t a cock-loving whore like her Minerva and Sorano. But every deep, hard slam of the big cock into her pussy lit a spark of pure excitement, and Yukino didn’t know how to handle it all. She was just overwhelmed as she rocked back and forth, panting and aching under all the sex and lewdness that filled the air.

“She doesn’t sound like she’s letting herself enjoy it.”

“Well, let’s give her some more incentive. It’s our duty to please the client here!”

Yukino didn’t even have time to protest before a large cock pushed its way into her mouth.

Minerva was loud when she came, screaming with raw, throbbing ecstasy under the excitement of giving into this pleasure, her head rolling back as she propped herself up with her arms and took it all at full force.

“Fill me up!” She ordered, and her partner began to pump cum deep into her tight, spasming hole, giving the Sabertooth mage all the cream that she wanted. “Keep it coming, boys! We’ve got you all for the entire night!”

Seconds after the first man pulled himself out of her, another man slipped into place and got between her legs to fuck her creampied pussy again. Minerva’s downright shameless need to get fucked and bred spread among the men like wildfire; they gave into her demands to use her body as a cum dumpster, embroiled in the heat and fervor of the situation, and lined up to fuck her nice and hard, just the way she liked it.

“Fuck me, fuck me!” Minerva howled as the cock shoved into her and another round of fierce pounding began, her body heaving and shivering with delight at getting fucked again. “Don’t you dare waste a single drop of cum on any part of me! I want you to breed me!”

Sorano was also deep in the throes of her own depravity as well, lying on her back as she wrapped her breasts around a big cock, her legs spread to allow another man into her pussy again. Her dress still hung around her waist, completely forgotten as she handled her double-teaming. Her hands kept her breasts in place to ensure that the cock thrusting between them got as much friction as possible. The two men happily thrust fucked her pussy and her tits in tandem, having their way with her completely, and Sorano was totally unashamed in how much she was enjoying this.

Sorano already had one load in her pussy, and she was able to enjoy even more than that as the men gave into the allures of her curvaceous and soft body. She gasped in excitement as the men came in tandem, one pumping a load deep into her needy twat while the other drew back so he could blast her perky tits and her pretty face with cum. There was a lot of cum to deal with and the excitement of being made such a big mess made her even more excited, climaxing hard in response to these pleasures and embracing the pure delight and hunger for more.

Getting spitroasted was not what Yukino had in mind for enjoying the anniversary of meeting her long lost sister, but she wasn’t in the proper state of mind to complain. With cum in her womb and clinging to her tongue after swallowing load after thick load, she was now just a receptacle for these men’s lust. Having fallen deep into the sinful feelings she was trying to deny, Yukino had her cooperation literally fucked into her by the men. She could no longer deny the pleasure she felt, and the bliss she felt built up every second she had a cock shoved into her holes.

Yukino was getting too into this. She was enjoying the way the cocks hammered into her from both ends too much, but she was past the point of no return. Yukino had gave up and allowed herself to surrender to the madness she was dragged into. Her pussy clenched down around the cock and a moan spilled its way out of her, encouraging one of the men to move faster into her.

“Hey, I think she’s enjoying it.” One of the men said.

“Good, then she’ll really enjoy this!”

A muffled moan spilled from Yukino’s throat as she came, the crushing pressure of ecstasy giving her something far more potent and enticing than she could deal with. Yukino closed her eyes and let it happen, accepting the cum gushing down her throat and into her womb.

Minerva was already far gone, shrieking for more as her body thrashed under the excitement of this pleasure. She lost count of how many men had pumped their cum into her, not that she was paying attention in the first place. Her exuberance excited the men who pounding onward, who took turns using her and fucking her into greater depths of delight, wanting nothing more than to have their way with her utterly, to fuck and pound and ruin her for the sake of leaving her an absolute mess.

The plan went perfectly, Minerva fucked into the carpet by man after man lining up to ruin her pussy, and all she had to do was take it, lying happily in place and accepting the aggression of men shamelessly having their way with her. Minerva felt so happy to be here, to be used and fucked alongside her guildmates. This was the only way a powerful mage like her can celebrate properly without restraint-to get fucked until she couldn’t think straight and be so full of cum that she’d be leaking like a faucet the next morning. It was all she wanted.

Sorano was back in a riding position, but this time with even more stuff to deal with. She rode one man reverse cowgirl style, another standing in front of her to fuck her tits as hard as he could, and two more on either side happily settling for handjobs from the pretty mage, all of them focused entirely on her and indulging in the pleasures her body had to offer. Sorano felt unashamed now, rocking quicker on and giving herself fully to her lust. She needed to satisfy these cravings and indulgences, needed to push on stronger and a faster to get what she could from the hot and sweaty sex assaulting her senses.

The excitement of giving into all of this was incredible. Still, it was nowhere near as fun as letting a bunch of trolls gang bang her, but came in for a close second. Stuck in the middle of an orgy and being used as a living sex toy by handsome, well-endowed men happy to ogle and touch her, Sorano remained in high spirits, focusing on bringing these big boys to completion and just enjoying themselves.

So here she was, getting fucked inside the VIP room of a night club, howling in delight and moaning her way through pleasures getting needier and fiercer, pushing on stronger and hotter until she could take no more. Another crushing orgasm had Sorano howling, thrashing against the pleasure. She begged for cum and got what she wanted, one load pumped into her, and three more raining down on her, splattering onto her face and her tits, making her smile shine brighter as the pressure got to her.

Yukino shivered as she took on the most punishing treatment of all, triple penetrated and overwhelmed with cock, fucked into a state of confused ecstasy form which she had no hope of escaping. The men were aggressive and more than a little wicked in the way they fucked her, trying to make her “get into it” and it worked. Any reluctance and tension she had when this orgy started had melted away, replaced by a swell of pure ecstasy as the cocks laid waste to her.

And she loved it. Three big dicks slamming into all of her holes at once induced something incredible, driving her made with pleasure. She didn’t know how amazing it was to be this full, stuffed with cock and pounded into insanity. Her body heaved and shuddered, struggling under all of this attention and hunger her body hot and sweaty, drunk with sex. It was enough to make any weak-minded girl mad with pleasure.

Minerva’s plan had worked. Yukino was now happily getting triple penetrated inside a night club alongside her sister, fucked to a climax so pure and intense that she couldn’t hope to deal with all of this pleasure, shivering and thrashing under the ecstasy of giving into her base instincts. Her body succumbed again as cum pumped into all of her holes at once and the dizzy girl collapsed onto the floor, only to be picked up by Minerva’s studs for them to do with as they wished.

When the hours passed (no one was keeping track of the time), Minerva lay on the carpet as a twitching, fuck drunk mess leaking with cum, her friends slumped by her sides, Sorano face up with her breasts as blasted with cum as her leaking pussy, and Yukino face down, his raised and both holes dripping. Their eyes were rolled back, bodies senseless and overwhelmed, minds overwhelmed by lingering sensations. Their dresses were also a mess and barely recognizable underneath all the cum coating their bodies.

They had been ruined, fucked, and brought to levels of ecstasy they couldn’t believe, and Minerva’s mission had been accomplished. They went out to celebrate for the entire night and spend some quality time together, and they achieved that goal with flying colors. It was a perfect ending for a girl’s night out for a group of mages who have been through a lot in their lives. After all, what better way for three girls to bond than to get their brains fucked out?


End file.
